


Sibling Rivalry

by Kohakugawa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohakugawa/pseuds/Kohakugawa
Summary: A story about Alphinaud and Alisaie exploring their feelings (and each other's feelings) towards the Warrior of Light. Prelude leads into Shadowbringers and will generally follow the same timeline of events but with many liberties taken. Some events will be lengthened, some may be changed entirely, but for the most part, I'm trying to avoid a simple rehashing of the plot elements, and those that are necessary will be kind of mentioned in passing. But regardless: spoilers for Shadowbringers within.





	1. EPISODE ALISAIE: Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prelude chapter that ended up being a bit shorter than anticipated (but also I end up writing short things oops). I haven't written a fanfic in like 15 years!? But I missed it so here we go.

Ever since we had gone our separate ways, I found myself stopping in every other step I took. Anger. Doubt. Worry. Regret. Indecision. Resolve. Anger once again. Not knowing what I was seeking and not knowing if it would satisfy me even should I find it. I did find it, I thought. I lost it. I kept trying, not for strength of commitment but rather for the opposite. I had no other choice.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true, of course. Each whisper of the Scions, of their champion, the Warrior of Light, chipped at my pride and my resistance alike, and whispers were there aplenty. To think that I’d even hear Alphinaud’s name praised so much and so often. As expected, he had been keeping himself all too busy, most likely pushing his nose far into business not remotely of any consequence to him.

So many days went by. I kept on my course the whole while, prying into some business not my own, myself, but I couldn’t maneuver mentalities to my favor like my brother can do. I know well my own strengths as well as the fact that they can in turn be my faults. I’m hasty and reckless, stemming from my impatience, and I force the hands that Alphinaud would steady. Even if I know it, when I hit my limit, everyone else will inevitably come to know it just as well. What good was I doing on my own? What answers did I receive for setting my own path? Was I truly walking it, or was it pulling me along helplessly?

Each time these thoughts arose, I would take to the field. I would fight, fight, fight, and fight again. It was because I wasn’t strong enough in so many various ways, and I needed to prove what I could accomplish to my wounded sense of self. The results wouldn’t surface soon enough for my liking, naturally, but nonetheless, one thing I refused to ignore was my training. Pride aside, I didn’t consider myself ready to pledge allegiance to the Scions and their cause. I wouldn’t stand at their side without anything to offer. Still, I aided them in my own way, now and again. Sometimes, it was unintentional, but others? Mayhap I was testing myself to see if I had yet achieved any semblance of personal growth.

I was so frustrated with myself, but I kept cursing those in my wake for it. It was only Grandfather’s memories nestled in the deepest recesses of my mind that I had to admonish such childishness… Though, I wonder if I would have heard it so fiercely as I had if not for the news of my brother’s exploits drifting on the winds around me. At any rate, it was a long and arduous journey I had haphazardly set out for myself, and it was only the more vexing as I struggled to come to terms with that very fact.

As it turns out, even an internal battle will take its toll eventually. Perhaps I had actually matured a bit, or maybe I was just tired of the farce. Maybe it was an innate sense of duty when I happened upon the information of the rumored group of adventurers who had taken to slaying primals in the Scions’ stead. Most likely, it was nothing more than sheer coincidence that it led to my reuniting with my brother and his trusted companions. Coincidence… with a hint of inevitability from my distinct  _ lack _ of personal growth as I had carelessly rushed into an unfavorable situation. When I first opened my eyes, and I saw him standing there with such worry on his face, as if I had been an ally the whole while and not some spoiled child who stormed off in a huff so long ago. The Warrior of Light. Though my senses were wholly confounded on account of my own misstep, I remember that such a small thing had brought me such comfort.

And yet, the circumstances being as they were, that was hardly the foremost thought in my mind. I was concentrated solely on the duty before me, and I still selfishly thought it my responsibility as the one who had so unceremoniously initiated it. Looking back, I was so focused on myself that I certainly made a poor excuse for a colleague. It turns out that one can hardly expect to change oneself by force of willpower alone… I hadn't yet learned the so obvious truth of what power others can have on your character… how much power even a single entity could provide. I first realized that, too, by the observing of mine own dear brother.

When was it that I first noticed? Or, more accurately, that I first  _ took _ notice as it was ever there in front of me, but I suppose it was of little consequence to me then. Boy, reminiscing like this is almost painful in terms of how often I was so blind to what is now so front and foremost on my mind. No, not  _ foremost _ , of course. Even now, there are many responsibilities to which I am bound, but every time I seem to let my guard down, there invades those thoughts again. But I digress.

Ah, yes. I suspected it early on, at that meeting which would restructure the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Alphinaud was business as usual throughout, as expected, but once it was his turn to take the spotlight… Well, of course, I knew all about the circumstances that led to his change of heart, all of the trouble that he had gotten himself into. So it wasn’t surprising that he would refuse, and yet… I could feel the weight of his influence keeping my brother’s feet on solid ground rather than lifting his head up into the clouds. With a smile, I had joked that he could keep the peace between us when we would inevitably bicker. I wanted him to continue supporting Alphinaud as he had been, though he hardly needed my permission or even any guidance to do so, I knew. Still, perhaps I was staking my claim of sorts? More like I was forcefully inserting myself into the narrative, but… “Making up for lost time” wasn’t quite the right sentiment, since as I mentioned, it was instantly as though none had passed at all.

But there I go talking about myself again. Alphinaud. This is about Alphinaud! So there was the time that I had an inkling, but I came to be more sure of it as time passed: the fact that the two of them have a very special bond. I mean, that much is obvious, but… How long I wondered back and forth, stared from one to the other, analyzed and overanalyzed, trying to figure out whether I was seeing things as they were or if it was mere conjecture on my part. But you know, Alphinaud is just so dense! I keep saying “obvious” and “of course” and things like that, but for the one in person, I can just picture his stupid face gaping open like a cactuar, saying something like, “Huh?” or more formally, “What exactly is it you’re trying to say?” He can be so annoying like that sometimes… He’s so candid about everything that he  _ can _ be, so it’s not his fault if he’s hiding something he hasn’t yet realized himself. That was the conclusion that I drew, and so I’ve never broached the subject with him as a result. Not… directly.

“The two of you are getting along so well!” I would tell him, nudging my elbow into his ribcage for effect. I was expecting even a hint of color to rush to his face, but he just nodded and smiled, saying, “We have been with each other through much, after all. ‘Twould be strange if we were not.”

But then? When he finished his thoughts, that smile became gentler, and his eyes transfixed on something out of view: a memory, perhaps, or simply a feeling. That’s what I was getting at with my comment… you idiot. The two of them were naturally close, but there was something more, at least from Alphinaud’s end. I would tease him in this nondescript fashion every now and again, but it doesn’t seem that he’s ever picked up on it. Finally, I thought that perhaps I ought to spell it out  _ for _ him, but when that day came... 

I couldn’t do it. By then, it was too late. I couldn’t be a sister who properly encouraged her twin brother towards love anymore. Because… My heart would no longer allow me to give itself away without a fight, no matter who the opponent was.

Why? Why did we both have to fall for the same person…? I’ve tried and tried to beat this crazy notion out of my head, to deny my feelings — not even necessarily for the sake of my brother but for the absurdity alone that is  _ me _ having… those sorts of feelings. Furthermore, I hadn’t journeyed with him for nearly as long, nor endured with him nearly as much. But… each time he leaves my side, the world feels just a bit colder. I’m gripped with an anxiety I’ve not felt since the last Calamity. A feeling that if anything should ever befall this person... 

There’s nothing for thinking like that. But, just as I began by observing Alphinaud, so too must I admit when I find the same signs within myself. Especially when… it’s been nearly a year since we’ve been apart. Thancred, Urianger, Y’shtola, Alphinaud… and me. We’ve been waiting for so long in this new, foreign and yet familiar world, for the embodiment of hope, the one who brings comfort to all those in his path.

The Warrior of Light.


	2. EPISODE ALPHINAUD: Tender is the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud and his affairs in Kholusia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally planned to alternate every chapter between Alisaie and Alphinaud, but since I fare better with shorter chapters, it's just going to alternate as necessary!! Also, I went back and forth on naming a Warrior of Light, hence I left it vague in the first chapter, but I decided that inevitably I will prefer to have one. His name is Sveinn Yeager (and he's a baby over on... Famfrit? lol but shh pretend he's reached this point.)

The last thing that I could soundly recall was the weight of my eyelids doing their part to usher me into sleep. It took some time before I could become acutely aware of my new surroundings: an open clearing amidst the scattered rubble of civilizations past, the darkness of the night illuminated by the clear sky overhead, allowing its stars to grant us their full strength. Closer to us is the campfire of our own making… I remember this.

Beside me as I take in the calm serenity of the moment are my comrades: Ysayle, Estinien, and of course, Sveinn Yeager, the Warrior of Light. Though all of us had yet to fully understand one another, I could not have dreamed of better company. In fact, I didn’t, for I realize that what I’m seeing now is just that. Even should I raise my voice in defiance of this memory, these shadows would not respond. They are lost to time, concerned only with the road they set upon and unaware of what destiny has designed for them. I can’t save them… I can’t save her.

Even so, I watch them with a warm smile, fondly recalling this journey and this juncture. Because of this past, I am who I am, and so can we say for all of us. Even if we could prevent one tragedy, it would instead give rise to others; life is give and take in this fashion. That’s what I thought. That’s what I had always believed, but…

The dawn is breaking. The others have taken to slumber, and all that I can do is watch. I watch as the sun rises high and fast; it seems that time has begun to accelerate as the land becomes brighter and brighter, so quickly— no, too quickly. The light’s radiance is more than usual; it’s blinding. I try to jump to my feet, and to my surprise, I am able. Sensing that something is amiss, I reach my hand out in an effort to rouse Sveinn, but the light consumes him. My hand finds nothing, and no matter how much I squint or try to shield my eyes from the glare, it pervades my vision. I turn towards Estinien, but he slips away as well. And lastly, Ysayle. I sprint with all of my strength, but I am too late. Just like that, they are gone. Not just their bodies, but the campfire, the stone debris, the air, the sky, the grass, the very landscape as well. Everything has been consumed into nothingness, and I’m alone, and I cannot seem to wake.

I lose track of my struggle, how much time has passed, but at last my eyes begin to adjust to the change of scenery around me, and my true surroundings fade into discernible shapes. Above me is a roof haphazardly patched together as much as one could have managed, and the walls fair about the same. Darkness infiltrates the room as much as it is able, but it nevertheless appears to be midday. The other sleeping figures, however, are the only telltale sign of the hour. They sleep so soundly despite the luster that seeks to deny a peaceful rest, a full ray of light extending across one’s face on account of the gap between the wooden planks that compose the entire structure of the rundown shack. I, myself, have come to be adjusted to such nuisances over time, but on nights like this… strange as it is to refer to it as such, I am unable to retain my slumber for the duration.

As silently as I can manage, I rise from the bed kindly provided to me by a merchant of this town, and I carefully make my way down the creaking stairs and towards the front door to allow myself some fresh air. The door is always the largest obstacle in my refraining from disturbing the others, but I’ve managed a sort of curtain to draw across it that it might ward off the brightness from overwhelming the room within.

I step outdoors, my eyes shut the whole while, and once it no longer feels to be too much of a strain, I slowly open them. The first impression that captivates my vision is, as always, the full force of the sky above. Here in the First, the Light has so consumed this star that a night sky has not been present in one hundred years. While the sight is radiant and majestic to behold, its beauty is hardly a source of solace for this realm’s inhabitants. We Scions who have ever striven to protect the Light were rendered speechless when each of us first bore witness to this spectacle. The night sky that once calmed me so— and doubtlessly, the people who live here, as well— simply no longer exists. I still remember the plight of the Warriors of Darkness as they sought to claim our champion, a desperate attempt at this star’s salvation. We could not have imagined the devastation that they sought to convey to us…

A strong and yet gentle breeze blows, rustling the grass across the plains and carrying the fragrances of various flowers to me. Apparently, many find Kholusia to be a barren, unforgiving place, but the land provides more than an outsider— or a native whose interest has been consumed by the nearby “utopia”— may perceive. There are none who mill about at this hour; though, in truth, there are few even by day. Creatures both benign and malevolent roam about, the only other sounds that break the stillness. It’s altogether peaceful despite the chaos and turmoil that ultimately shatters such preconceptions.

Making my way to the top of a nearby hill, I sit down upon the soft grass, bending my knees and folding my arms around them as I gaze into the “night” sky. Though it’s hardly comparable to the sky of my dream, I still find myself searching for answers within it. I wonder, what is he doing right now…? When apart, I found comfort in tracing the glittering stars that guide and connect us. That, too, is now different. No longer even sharing the same sky, we are literally worlds apart, and as such, I no longer hear even the whispers of his name or his deeds on the wind. There is much and more to be done in this realm— in this land, alone. Ergo, I have not been idle. Rather, in anticipation of his arrival, I (as well as the other Scions) have done our utmost to aid the inhabitants, making the most of our various strengths. That he will come is not a mere hope but a matter of time. The Crystal Exarch has assured us of this, and we’ve found no reason as of yet to mistrust him. Though, even without his insistence, I know that he would find a way to reach us here… It may be nothing short of a miracle, but if anyone is capable despite that, of course it would be Sveinn.

“Alphinaud, you’re awake at this hour again?”

A voice halts my reverie and in fact, startles me into catching my breath. The tension eases at once, naturally, as the voice belongs to the kind, elder woman who has granted me living quarters here for so long as I should require— or desire it. As if that isn’t enough, she even worries herself over me in this fashion from time to time. Even when I’m certain I’ve slipped silently from the shanty, there are times when she rises of her own accord, as if summoned through a dream, and seeks me out to offer her counsel.

“My apologies for having yet again burdened you with my recess,” I offer despite my knowing that I’ll be scolded once more for use of my “unnecessary decorum.”

“How many times have I said now that you needn’t use all that unnecessary decorum with me?” she then scolds me accordingly. I cannot help but smile in response, and she sighs, same as always, knowing that a tiger cannot so easily change his stripes. But she surprises me after by adding, “You seem a bit different tonight. Will today be the day?”

Unable to hide my surprise and confusion at this sudden question, my head tilts curiously. “Are you asking this of me…? I’m not sure that I follow,” I confess.

She once again exhales with great exasperation, shaking her head as if I mean to deceive her or otherwise guard my secrecy— far from my intentions, of course, but I nonetheless felt as though I had somehow wronged her. “I’m asking if this is your last night with us,” she explains. “I know of your plans to a degree, but I never know when you might slip away without so much as a word, whether it’s to Eulmore or off to gods know where with that friend of yours… I can see that your sight extends further than this all but abandoned village.”

My eyes widen as I watch her features; the initial look of resigned frustration slowly, subtly gives way to a distant sadness. I felt instant remorse that I had caused her to make such an expression, even if unintentionally and unconsciously. I stood up, following her gaze to the towering utopia of Eulmore, a fortified palace that serves as a sanctuary for the “elite,” either those born into wealth and stature or for those deemed “worthy” enough to entertain them. It’s a closed society; for two decades, they have shut themselves away from the cruel reality that is this star’s fate. They drown the remainder of their sorrows and sympathies alike with spirits and self-indulgence… or so I’ve gathered based on the testimonies of those not fortunate enough to be taken in. Whether they are truly the “unfortunate” ones, however, seems to vary depending on who you should question.

For example, this woman. Her son left home for the capital fifteen years ago. She knew of his desire but greatly opposed his going. As a result, their relationship became strained, and one night, he was just gone. She imparted this knowledge to me on the day that she took me in. I was candid about the nature of my stay and my need for only a temporary lodging, as well as my eventual goal to enter Eulmore. I still recall how grave her expression had become then, the haunted memory taking shape in her features as it was called to the surface. She warned me that I was not likely to find what I was looking for in that hollow society, that the illusion of grandeur it presents is simply that: an illusion.

Once I had assured her that what I sought within those walls was answers and not refuge, only then did she agree to accommodate me, and she begrudgingly accepted my future enterprise. I won’t say that I earned her blessing but perhaps her understanding. She has supported me all this while, nonetheless. Still… I hadn’t realized that these nighttime reprieves of mine have been causing her such undue anguish. To feel as though I might yet be lured into the false promises that Eulmore thrives upon. How could I be so thoughtless…?

“I’m left now to wonder just how many nights I’ve deprived you of a restful slumber on account of my designs,” I admit, enough shame in my voice to avoid the decorum she loathes so much. “Rest assured that I’ve never sought to entertain the idea of leaving without due consideration for all that you and the residents of this village have provided for me. I am bound to my duty, ‘tis true, but that stands for my companion and the tasks before us as much as to the people of this land. I won’t leave any business unfinished here regardless of the arrival of my friend.” With this, I turn away from the glittering city. “I’ll give you cause for concern no longer,” I vow to her, placing a hand upon my chest and offering a polite bow to indicate the honor to which I bind my pledge. “Shall we return?”

But her eyes haven’t left that sight, haven’t allowed her to yet return from her memories. If not for the stillness of the hour, I might not have heard the soft words that she whispered into the wind. “One you leave, you can’t ever return.”

Words once said to her son, perhaps, when last they had spoken? Or a warning…? I can’t rightly say, but I step towards her, taking her fragile hand in my own. This seems to free her from that moment, and at last, she looks upon my face.

“Alphinaud…” she calls to me plainly and yet surprised. I’m not certain that she’s heard a single word that I said since becoming captive by the glow of the tower, but I resolve to clarify my repentance come morning.

“Let us return,” I suggest once more, and I offer my arm to guide her. She meekly accepts it, and I carefully see her back to her chambers on the first floor of the shack. Though nightmares must plague her sleep each evening, one would hardly assume as such by the way that she succumbs to her fatigue, falling fast asleep as soon as I have assisted her to the bed.

Those not content or able to reside within the coveted “paradise” work hard every day of their lives merely to survive, but even among them, this woman does far more than her fair share. Apart from myself, there are currently two others that live here and that she looks after, both younger than myself and each of them orphaned. One was abandoned by his mother, who chose to end her life rather than to continue the struggle, but she couldn’t bring herself to take her child along with her. The other lost both of her parents to an attack by sin eaters. They died protecting their little girl. In this world, there are none without a tragedy to tell.

We can but endeavor to live one day at a time, doing what we can to ease the burdens upon ourselves and the ones around us. Hope does not bloom easily here, and it is in need of much nurture. Still, there are those willing to plant the seeds.

Tomorrow, I shall have to make up for my trespasses of tonight. One day at a time. With nothing more to occupy my mind, I carefully return to the upper floor and slide back into my bed. Freed of any fanciful conjectures for my entry into Eulmore, my eyes close and sleep claims me swiftly.


	3. EPISODE ALPHINAUD: In Search of Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL arrives!! Alphinaud reunites with his friend and settles his affairs in Kholusia.

Upon my waking the next day, I find the shanty to be vacant, save myself. I know, despite the unchanged luminosity of the room, that the night has passed and moved on to the next day; though, as to the actual time, I cannot ascertain whether it is morning or noon. It’s a rare occasion for me to oversleep like this… but for what it’s worth, I do feel rather refreshed. I can only hope that pleasant dreams have visited my benefactor as well. 

Knowing also that I must be behind on my tasks for the day, I try to make my preparations as quickly as I am able, tying my hair back and gathering some items I had procured last eventide but had not yet delivered to the respective patrons. I hasten my movements in an effort to tarry as little as possible as I am eager to regain my pace, and I make mayhap too much of a ruckus in the process, but fortunately, there are none present to be bothered by it.

My curtain for the sheltering of the brilliant sky is unneeded during the daylight, and so I move it aside before opening the creaking door, another imposition that need not trouble anyone at this time. At once, I am greeted by the same wind that I enjoyed overnight, and in truth, not much— if anything— has changed since then. Despite my urgency, I take a moment of calmness to organize my thoughts and plan out the most efficient route that I might take in order to optimize my services, a daily ritual that saves much unnecessary toil as opposed to stumbling blindly in any direction. An onze of prevention is worth a ponze of succor, as they say.

Normally, I set out first to my undertakings afield first, unless circumstances require otherwise, as I have found it favorable to travel the great distances sooner rather than later, an obvious solution to anyone as it does take a toll on my stamina. In doing so, I usually pay a visit to the residents of Gatetown as well, keeping tabs on the current state of Eulmore and its infamous selections. Particularly after the events of last evening, I’m loath for the woman to discover that I’m once again making my enquiries on the matter.

But it is for that reason that I resolve to alter my customary journey and instead tend to my duties at Stilltide first. ‘Twould appear that she has arisen without incident, but she must be under a considerable amount of stress. What’s more is that I’ve played no small part in it, and therefore I must do what I can to alleviate some of her burdens. A fine day to oversleep, I chastise myself, but there’s nothing for that now.

So with my agenda settled, I start towards Stilltide, keeping a watchful eye for her all the while. Despite the small and dwindling population, it is surprisingly difficult to pinpoint one’s location. The numbers grow thinner by the day, more due to the undeniable allure of Eulmore that entices its residents to abandon their lives here than by illness or threat of any kind. But the work must needs be done, no matter the loss of manpower, and therefore, each person does the work of several and is constantly on the move as a result.

For this reason, my work as a freelance errand boy has been highly received. Some are simply too overburdened to manage a delivery or to gather necessary supplies. Others are no longer physically capable of making the arduous expedition in addition to their already strenuous employments. And that’s to say nothing of the dangers posed by feral beasts and sin eaters— even though, for a blessing, the latter is a rarer occurrence here than in other parts of Norvrandt.

I only manage a small delivery nearby before my course is disrupted by a Ronso,  who waves to me as a sign of bearing tidings. I walk towards him and greet him thusly, and he informs me that I’ve a visitor waiting for me at the Leaky Keel, the finest (albeit only) tavern of the town. This is hardly an uncommon occurrence as many know that requests may be sent and received of me there, but it is the messenger that sparks my curiosity. The man ii s an associate from the Crystarium, my means of contact with the Exarch and, by extension, with the other Scions. If he is delivering me the notification, then it is likely that my guest is one of my allies from Eorzea, as the Exarch himself refrains from travelling but a short distance from the Crystarium. It seems that I was right to visit the village first today, as this now conveniently coincides with my schedule.

As it is not too much hindrance to see to my deliveries on the way, I oblige to do so, and, as fortune would have it, the proprietress of the Leaky Keel itself happens to be the recipient of my last dispatch. I step inside the establishment and spare a glance for my visitor— at least, I intended for it to be only as such, but it is not who I had expected at all. Waiting at the corner table is Sveinn, who smiles and raises a pint of ale so casually to greet me that one might well assume that we had parted but a short while ago. Though, I suppose for him, that is indeed the case.

The surprise on my face lingers a moment before I recall my other business here. I greet the proprietress, reaching into my pocket to hand her a small bag, not heavy in the slightest but instead fragile. It contain s barley seeds,  one such article that is necessary for her business yet exceedingly difficult to procure. She offers to me pay for the service as she is wont to do, but as per usual, I will hear none of it. She then requests to impose upon me for one more task (for which I explain that ‘tis nothing of the sort), which is to keep an eye on the place in her stead while she tends to the seeds straightaway. As expected, this is hardly an imposition at all, since I imagine that Sveinn and I will have much to discuss.

With that affair in order, I turn towards my friend, whose smile has… somewhat changed. I know that look well, that sideways sort of smirk; he finds something amusing, and I briefly consider that it might be my attire… But no, he always seems to wear that expression whilst I am conducting my business. “As expected,” the look seems to say, which relieves me, but there is something he wishes to taunt me about for it. That will surface soon enough, but for now, I climb up onto the stool beside him, awkwardly larger than necessary for one of my stature, and my feet dangle above the floor as a result.

As I look closer, now primed to offer him my full attention, I spy a new wound on his face, just to the side of his left eyebrow. It’s fresh, not yet permanently engraved, but it will be. It’s such a small incision that most (himself included in all likeliness) would not think on it as much of an injury, but I know that each mark, no matter the size or depth, is earned through his selfless struggles to protect others. Each one serves as a reminder to how many I must have caused by proxy as I urged him into battle at my behest, never contemplating that he was anything less than indestructible. Though I have come to know and repent the error of my ways, I shall never keep the memory far from my mind for so long as I live.

“I was told that you’ve been keeping yourself busy here, Alphinaud  _ dear _ ,” he says suddenly, being the first to break the silence between us, that sly grin of his becoming more taunting as he adds the last part quietly, cupping his mouth with his hand— Just in case the proprietress might still happen to be in earshot as he’s making a jest of the way that she refers to me. It has long been a delight of his to tease me in this fashion, but no security of knowledge on this regard is enough to forestall the heat from rushing to my face as a consequence.

“As you can see,” I reply with composure despite the flagrant evidence of the contrary. “This land is in dire need of extra hands, and I’ve endeavored to provide for as many as I am able.”

I see him raise a fist to conceal his grin behind, and I’m certain that he’s restraining himself from commenting on my physique— and stifling a laugh, besides. True, I’m not the most inclined among us Scions for the drudgery of tasks such as heavy lifting, but I feel that this experience has likely increased my capacity for it.

“But you didn’t come all this way for idle discourse,” I say, stating the obvious but also steering the conversation towards proper business. “I shall apprise you of my work here and what I have learned as a result of it.”

I discuss with him at length the state of Kholusia and its peoples, of Eulmore and the hopefuls of Gatetown, and of how we are less plagued by sin eaters here than elsewhere, but for it, our unrest comes more from within. After loading him with countless details, I ask him what he has gleaned himself from his other forays through Norvrandt.

“Hm? Only what I’ve heard from the Exarch,” he replies plainly, as if surprised by my question, and indeed, it seems, he was. “I’ve only just arrived, unfortunately, so I’ll be counting on all of you to fill me in on the finer details. On that note… What do you think of him?”

“Of…?” I press to ascertain his meaning.

“The Crystal Exarch,” he states, resting an elbow on the table and leaning his cheek against his palm. “I mean… He seems like he knows what he’s doing. I suppose it feels overmuch, though.”

Unfortunately, without knowing his identity or his agenda outside of all that has been told to us, I find it difficult to vouch for his character. And indeed, I am under no obligation to do so, and yet my intuition draws me to it. “I believe he has his reasons for proceeding as he does— most likely he is erring on the side of caution. I don’t have much basis for my endorsement, but I do wish to believe that he acts for naught but the salvation of this star.”

“Then, that’s all I needed to hear,” he assures me, sitting himself upright again enough to resume drinking his ale— to completion, even, which requires him a good several servings. Despite his nonchalance, I feel a pressure upon my chest as I have unwittingly taken responsibility for this judgment, but I know both that I can only say what I feel and that Sveinn didn’t ask my opinion for such a reason. And having that resolved (and his drink thus finished), he folds his arms across his chest, signaling that he is now ready to take action. “So, it sounds like this Eulmore is the place of interest. How do you propose we get inside?”

“I’ve had some ideas, one which finally may have some merit,” I start to explain, but I lower my head, afraid that I have to be the bearer of some bad news. “I know that gaining entry into Eulmore is of the utmost priority… But I cannot leave my duties here unattended as urgently as the situation demands.” I’m too ridden with guilt to put into words that he may have to go on without me if he is eager to make the journey straightaway. I do not mean to deny him my aid, but so the same can I not forsake my promise of aid to the townsfolk here.

“It’s fine,” he’s quick to insist, waving his hand as if to clear the dismal air I’ve created. “I’d expect nothing less from you, so don’t work yourself into a frenzy over it. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll see it done.”

I’m still hesitant to hand over the burden, but few can argue with his infallible confidence. I mull over the decision for a moment longer, crossing my arms as well as I close my eyes. I take a deep breath as if easing into my resignation, and at last I concede, nodding my head affirmatively. “Very well. But at least let me see your entry into the capital. In lieu of our inoperative linkpearls, I would like to establish a means of maintaining communication, and to that end, I would introduce you to some of my contacts just outside the city.”

I am barely able to finish giving voice to my thoughts when Sveinn raises a hand to steady me, lest I should utter another word. “You misunderstand me,” he informs me. “When did I ever say that I planned on going ahead without you? Besides, wouldn’t your undertakings be completed all the swifter with some assistance?”

… Indeed, I have made some improper assumptions, and I am both astonished and humbled by his declaration. “Assistance for my assistance?” I quip with a half-laugh under my breath. I then breathe out a sigh, not quite of relief but rather of comfort. “As you say, not only I, but all of the residents of this village would be grateful for any services you might provide.”

“You don’t have to be so formal about it,” he reminds me, much like my benefactor does. “But I know it’s something you do by nature, and thinking about it… It might be strange if you weren’t. Anyroad, I’m ready any time.” He raises and shakes his empty glass to say that he’s finished his business here, and so I hop down from the stool, turning around, and— 

“Alphinaud! You’re still here…”

My eyes widen again, surprised by my second visitor, the woman who has taken charge of my residence here. Though I had intended to seek her out, it seems that she’s happened upon me first. Moreover, she appears… frenetic. And by her words, perhaps she truly had resigned to believing that I meant to make for Eulmore posthaste.

I take my leave of Sveinn for the moment to meet her at the entryway, inquiring as to her source of concern. She raises a frail hand to her chest as if to steady her heart, and the sorrow that I had perceived last night surfaces again.

“I had heard that you had a visitor, one from outside the village, and I thought for certain that you would be called away,” she explained. I glance back at Sveinn. Indeed, he hardly fits the appearance of my usual clientele, and so the villagers must have chattered about him. It seems those words had reached her.

“Did I not make myself clear last night?” I asked her softly, placing my hands on her shoulders to comfort her as I looked directly into her eyes, though she sought to avoid meeting my gaze. “My loyalties are to my responsibilities here first and in paying back the kindness that I have so plentifully received. In fact, my friend has offered to lend his aid as well, so for the time being, we’ll have double— nay, triple with his skills considered— the resources afforded to us.”

“I heard the others saying that he was from the Crystarium and someone unknown to them, and so I thought that it must have been the one that you were waiting on,” she continued. It caused me to blush slightly to have Sveinn hear it in such a way, but ‘tis true that we all have waited for his arrival for quite some time. “And so… I wondered how urgently you might be whisked away. I thought that I had missed you, and I couldn’t bear not being able to say goodbye.”

Her worries from last night have not faded, and so it seems that my reassurances were ineffective, a fact that I regret wholeheartedly. Moreover, even my words now seem to fail to reach her. Before I could clarify once more, she removed a bag that she had slung over her shoulder but hidden from my view, and she placed it in my hands. I’m caught off-guard by this exchange; the bag is mine own, and therefore within it must be my effects. I look back at her, puzzled.

“Then I saw that your things were still in order,” she added, a gentle smile gracing her expression. “So I thought that I would help to send you along your way.”

I mean to protest, but she places a hand upon the bag with a small amount of force to show her insistence. “There’s some extra provisions for you and your friend as well. You’re heading to Eulmore, correct? If you happen upon that son of mine… Well, I doubt you would know it, but if somehow you should meet him, please tell him for me that I was never angry with him and that I hope that he is doing well.” Her smile increases, and at last, she meets my gaze fully. “Alphinaud… You’ve done far more than your fair share of work, and there isn’t a soul here who shall soon forget it. But you can do so much more, and we would be unreasonable to bar you from that, more than we already have.”

I’m speechless at both how perceptive and how thoughtful she is; I can hardly so much as find the words, unable though I would be to voice them if I could. “It has been my pleasure…” I afford at last, lowering my head as I struggle to bring myself to the same resignation that she has achieved. I want to persist with my intent to stay, but…

“You’re always welcome here,” she assures me as she observes my hesitation, and I close my eyes, taking the moment to build up my resolve. When next I open them, my brows furrow as I aim to display my determination.

“I’ll be certain to find your son, and I’ll see your message safely delivered to him,” I promise— mayhap irresponsibly, but I am convinced that I will find a way. She says nothing, only smiles and nods, and she steps aside to allow us to exit the building.

“Go on, then,” she encourages me, “I’ll mind the place in your stead.”

I turn to Sveinn, giving him the nod that I’ve allowed my earlier plan to be altered, that it’s time indeed to take action. He stands up and joins me at my side, taking the opportunity (now that our conversation has been settled) to introduce himself to the woman, and he thanks her for taking care of me all this time… Again, it’s embarrassing to have it stated so plainly, but the gesture serves to offer me some relief during this transition. I offer my gratitude once more and bid her to pass along my sentiments to the others, and I also vow that I will continue to strive for their benefit even whilst I am away. Sveinn and I take our leave, and as I step outside, I realize that the wind is blowing towards Eulmore, a shift from its earlier course. I spare one last glance at my temporary home these past number of moons before turning to walk with Sveinn towards our destination.


End file.
